Cheap Tricks
by ascamacil
Summary: Klavier Gavin uses his 'cool' rocker image to impress Ema Skye. And it's working! Well, sort of, at least. Prepare yourself for many tacky song references.


**Cheap Tricks**

"Oh no!" Ema stomps her foot and throws some Snackoos at her employees in anger. Running out of Luminol at a time like this, now she wouldn't have anything to do, sure she was here to _observe_ the crime scene but that is really no fun at all. She briefly considers leaving but that would probably make her look bad to _her_ superiors.

Looking around she notices a familiar purple blur coming her way. Snarling she turns to him, "What do you want, you glimmerous fop!"

"Put your makeup on, fix your hair up pretty and meet me tonight in Atlantic City." Klavier states with a confident grin.

"… Excuse me?" Temporarily forgetting about her anger Ema gives him a puzzled look.

Still grinning that irritating grin of his Klavier explains. "The Gavinners are giving an intimate concert tonight in Atlantic City, only 250 fans were able to get a ticket. I saved one for you. You will come to my show, ja?" While saying this he presents her with a VIP ticket.

"Why would you give this to me? I can't stand that awful noise you call music! Besides, I'm on duty I have to stay here today." Thinking she made her point Ema turns away to get some serious snacking done.

"Achtung, I am the prosecutor on this case and I pulled a few strings to make sure we are both free today." Klavier states confidently. "Besides, I can't stop loving you, time passes quickly and chances are few. I won't stop till I'm through loving you, Fräulein."

"What!?" chocked, Ema spins to face him. "What do you mean, I have the day off?" Deciding to ignore the few lines about him loving her she continues, "That doesn't mean I'm coming with you though!"

"Aber natürlich, sollen Sie mitkommen!" Leaning towards her he whispers, "I you accompany me I will give you _one hundred_ bags of Snackoos."

"… Well, I guess I could use a night off. I'll just have to make sure I bring my earplugs." Smiling sweetly she adds, "You wouldn't forget about those Snackoos, right?"

Laughing softly at her, Klavier's only reply is, "When the Fräulein smiles, I can't resist her call. As a matter of fact I don't resist at all."

* * *

Having declined the offer to ride on the death trap Klavier calls a bike, Ema is currently sitting at the bar. The concert hall had already cleared out after the show and now she is waiting for Klavier. She wouldn't admit it to his face but she didn't think his concert was horrible at all, it was kind of good actually.

"Could I have another Tequila Sunrise please?" Just after ordering her drink Klavier comes to sit on the stool next to her. "I don't understand why you invited me here, why did you save such an expensive VIP ticket for me?"

"All I need is love." Klavier sings while smiling at her.

"What? Love? That's got nothing to do with this!" Ema exclaims disbelievingly.

"All you need is love, love" he continues singing.

"Are you trying to tell me something? This better not be a joke."

"Love is all we need. Love, love, love"

"… You do realise this is an awfully cheesy way to tell me you love me right?"

"Ja?"

* * *

Apollo sighs, having just finished a weeks worth of paper work he plonks down on the couch. It's pretty late already and yawns. Deciding to check his cell phone for messages he turns it on and sets it on the speakerphone to listen. Meanwhile he moves into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Calling Apollo, is anybody home,

Calling Apollo, I'm here all alone,

Did you leave the building?

Or can you come to the phone?

Calling Apollo, I'm here all alone.

Herr Forehead! I have some great news, I told Ema how I felt and sh"-- BEEP

Sighing again, Apollo erases the message. "I keep telling him not to sing when he gets my voicemail, it takes way to long and he doesn't even notice the beep…" Standing up he decides to go to bed, Mr Gavin would probably tell him what ever it was he wanted to say tomorrow anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney game, but Capcom does.

The song references come from these artists:

Bruce Springsteen - Atlantic City

Toto - Can't Stop Loving You

Golden Earring - When The Lady Smiles

The Eagles - Tequila Sunrise

The Beatles - All You Need Is Love

Dire Straits - Calling Elvis

* * *

For those of you who don't speak German, "Aber natürlich sollen Sie mitkommen!" means: "But naturally, you are to come along!".


End file.
